


Expressionless

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Background Alexandre Bolthre (original Character), Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bernard Romanov (original character), Bernard Romanov Swears a lot, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Demian Yuveh (original character), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Humilliation, LATER, M/M, Safewords, This is terrible, Violencie, Watersports, terrible use of god's working hours, there is consent tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: ¿Esto es lo que toma romper a Demian Yuveh?





	Expressionless

¿Cómo había terminado así cuando solo había ido a ser un guardaespaldas? El hijo de puta lo había retado, claro. ¡Claro que iba a terminar así si el maldito mocoso mimado no se ponía en su lugar! Lo peor era su maldita cara, su maldita expresión de nada que no cambiaba por más insultos que le mandara. ¡Le había dicho bastardo asqueroso y estirado hijo de puta y el maldito ni siquiera se había movido! "Cuida el lenguaje." le había dicho con calma, ¡era un insulto, hijo de perra, siéntete insultado! Y su cara no cambiaba, obvio, así que había terminado echando el ridículo librero abajo y arrancando páginas de un ridículo libro. Y ahí había reaccionando, le había tomado la muñeca (se había atrevido a tocarle con sus manos horribles de marica nerd con aires de grandeza) y le había _/ordenado/_ que se detuviera. Su expresión era la misma y eso lo enojó todavía más.

Bernard era un muchacho paciente, en verdad, ¡los demás fallaban al comprenderlo! Pero su paciencia se había agotado. Así que había decidido agarrarlo del cuello y azotarle la espalda contra la pared más cercana. Y eso, de alguna forma, había escalado a asfixiarlo, luego a gritarle que cambiara la puta expresión, que dejara de ser una maldita piedra. Demian le había dicho que él no era "la gran cosa", ¿así que no merecía ni molestarse con putas _/emociones/_? El hijo de puta lo había buscado.

— Voy a hacer que cambies la puta cara por las buenas o por las malas.

— Suerte, porque honestamente dudo que puedas hacer la gran cosa.

Estaba de coña, ahora que lo pensaba, el tipo se lo había ganado, lo había provocado. Maldito enfermo.

Había empezado por violencia, obviamente, porque era su respuesta principal para todo. Le había tomado del cabello y literalmente había arrastrado al otro hacia el escritorio. Le había aporreado el rostro contra la mesa una sola vez, y luego había pasado a usar lo único otro a lo que respondía. Usualmente era cosa de tantear, todos tenían un punto de quiebre, y este mocoso seguramente también lo tenía.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar una respuesta como _/esa/_ cuando fue a manosearlo con intención de hacerlo escandalizarse. ¿Por qué el pervertido hijo de perra estaba duro si solo estaba golpeándolo? Maldito enfermo. Mil veces maldito enfermo.

— ¿Ya?

— Hey, hey, realmente eres un maldito enfermo hijo de puta, ya había escuchado algo pero pensé que había pendejos sin imaginación inventando rumores.

— Los hay.

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea, ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero a sobre esto, deja de interrumpirme, te voy a cortar la lengua!

No podía verle la cara a Demian, pero sabía que seguía con esa maldita expresión de niño mimado hiper serio y perfecto. Le sujetó del cabello con más fuerza, no había forma de que no le doliera. — Hey, hey, ¿Alexandre no te dirá nada por esto?

— Alexandre no está aquí.

— Ah, hijo de puta, uno pensaría que eres una puta monja frígida y todo con tus calificaciones perfectas y familia rica. — Estaba un poco... menos enojado que antes porque estaba sorprendido, pero las ganas de golpearlo iban a volver. No iba a evitarlas si el pervertido tampoco las evitaba. No le soltó el cabello, ¿eso era un acuerdo? Si, eso era un acuerdo. Tenía todo su consentimiento, no iba a detenerse a ser delicado ni a cuestionar mucho. Si no lo aguantaba, sería problema de Demian.

— ¿Algo más, majestad?

— Dos taps para que vayas más despacio — le mostró dos golpecitos ridículos sobre la madera con el dedo índice. Bernard rodó los ojos, harto de las ridiculeces. — Cuatro significa que tienes que detenerte. Bernard, si no te detienes cuando te lo diga, voy a encerrarte con doscientos geógrafos hasta que entiendas que Rusia está en Asia.   

—¡Rusia no está en Asia, hijo de…

— ¿Entiendes? — ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan jodidamente calmada y compuesta? ¿Era un puto robot o algo así? Gruñó un “sí, sí” rápido, y apenas el acuerdo estuvo sellado, le volvió a aporrear el rostro contra la madera del escritorio. Escuchó huesos crujir, ¿se le había roto algo? ¿Qué tan débil tenía que ser para que se le rompiera algo por eso nada más? Le levantó del cabello y acechó para asegurarse de que no lo había matado (Bernard era un bruto pero pendejo no era, y de cualquier modo no había que ser un puto genio para saber que si mataba al Joven Dios iba a haber problemas).

Ups, le había roto la nariz. Esos sanaban rápido, de cualquier modo, no había problema. — maldita sea, eres inútil como saco de boxeo, como Dios, como todo. Al piso, voy a hacerte jodidamente útil. — Estaba jodidamente enfermo con lo malditamente obediente que era, lo malditamente serio y compuesto. Le gustaba más cuando le decía que no era la gran cosa, ahora sentía que tenía en frente a una muñeca inflable un poco sentiente (¡podía usar esa palabra porque sabía qué significaba y Zack podía irse directo a la mierda por decirle que no lo sabía!).

Fue hasta un poco insatisfactorio sujetarle del cabello porque sabía que no iba a irse, así que lo soltó en lo que se desabrochaba los pantalones. Estaba duro, pero no era de sorprenderse, era un hombre sano y acostumbrado a la adrenalina, si el niño mimado se le ponía en bandeja obviamente iba a responder como era debido. — Abre. — No esperó que le diera permiso, le tomó del cabello de nuevo y le forzó a tragarse su erección hasta que tuvo la nariz enterrada en su vello púbico. Y le sujetó quieto cuando comenzó a mover las caderas para follarle la garganta, con poca consideración por azotarle la nariz rota una y otra vez contra su pelvis. Escuchó que tosiera y se atragantara, y sintió que le ponía las manos en la cadera como para que no lo hiciera tan duro. Pues bien, lo hizo aún más duro y se enterró en la tráquea de Demian con movimientos brutos y rápidos, la recompensa intensa en forma de cosquilleos. Maldita sea, iba a admitir que tenía una buena boca, mala para hablar porque odiaba que la abriera para eso, pero para usarla como _cock-sleeve_ sí que funcionaba. 

Que tosiera y se ahogara lo hacía mejor, porque su garganta se cerraba a su alrededor, las vibraciones de su voz armonizando perfectamente con su propio placer. Casi no sintió los dos golpes que Demian le dio con el dedo índice, justo en la cadera. Bernard gruñó y rodó los ojos, podía ignorarlo y seguir cogiéndose su boca hasta estar satisfecho, no le iban a decir qué hacer. Los golpes una segunda vez, y ahora Bernard rodó los ojos y le tiró del cabello para quitarlo de su polla, evidentemente enojado.

— ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que aguantas? Qué jodidamente débil.

— Me rompiste la nariz y duele si lo haces tan duro, ¿quieres que te vomite encima?

— ¡Me da igual, pero si me manchas te voy a hacer lamerlo del piso!

Volvió a tomarlo del cabello para meterse en su boca de nuevo, pero se encontró con labios cerrados y apretados en una fina línea, la expresión de Demian finalmente mostraba algo además de pura seriedad: sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, estaba incómodo. Bien, eso era lo que quería. — Abre la puta boca o te voy a romper los dientes para que lo hagas.

No lo hizo, le sostuvo la mirada pero no abrió la boca no para responderle. — Demian, te juro que te voy a romper los dientes.

— Te dije que fueras más despacio y no lo hiciste. — ¡pero si se había detenido, hijo de perra mentiroso! ¡Estaba siguiendo las putas reglas aburridas que había puesto! Le intentó forzar la polla en la boca de nuevo, y de nuevo Demian la apretó para que no se la abrieran.  Bernard comenzaba a desesperarse en serio, estaba duro, y si no le daban lo que quería cuando estaba duro, lo tomaba por la fuerza. Le tomó del cabello con ambas manos ahora, y se agachó sobre una rodilla como si fuese a darle un beso o escupirle (más probable la segunda, besar a otro hombre era jodidamente gay y él no era gay. Esto era para darle una lección al bastardo.) 

Entonces le empujó hacia abajo con fuerza, para que se golpeara la cara contra el piso de nuevo. Ahora un hipido de sorpresa salió de los labios del pelirrojo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, y se había hecho una herida en la boca. — Bien, si quieres que te trate mal lo voy a hacer. Yo te lo advertí. — Le tomó del cabello de nuevo, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse realmente del golpe, y le sujetó la cara para que la levantara. Instintivamente, Demian volvió a apretar la boca para que no se la abrieran, pero Bernard no tenía intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Se tomó en la mano y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente frente al rostro del otro. Algo en la forma en que le sangraba la nariz y la boca, y cómo a pesar de eso seguía compuesto, le ponía. Era un maldito enfermo, y eso le daba morbo también. Al final, no tardó mucho en correrse y echar el semen directamente en su cara. Las heridas que tenía abiertas ardieron al contacto, pero no hizo ningún sonido. 

Como Bernard había terminado, Demian se permitió jadear un poco, el dolor en su rostro no era la gran cosa, pero había estado tosiendo y tenía dificultades para respirar. — Si yo fuera tu, cerraría la boca. — Levantó la mirada hacia Bernard, confundido por un minuto, hasta que sintió el chorro tibio de orina golpearle la cara. Apretó la boca de nuevo y los ojos, para que no le cayera ahí. Las heridas de su rostro ardieron una vez más, y la humillación que sintió entonces le hizo intentar apartarse. El otro no se lo permitió, le tenía completamente inmovilizado del cabello. — Intenta desobedecerme de nuevo, hijo de perra, voy a hacer que lamas mis meados del piso a la próxima, ¿entiendes? — Silencio, volvió a tirarle del pelo para llamarle la atención — ¿entiendes, cabrón? Tienes una puta lengua y cuerdas vocales funcionales, contéstame cuando te hablo, carajo.

— Entiendo.

— No sé qué carajo te ve todo el mundo, pensando que eres la gran cosa, no eres más que un pervertido con buena reputación. Ponme duro de nuevo.

Demian no tuvo más opción que quitarse la camisa mojada de orina y usar lo que estaba seco para limpiarse el rostro y el cuerpo. El otro había cedido y había dejado su cabello en paz, pero el cuero cabelludo le punzaba. Usó la mano para masajear su pene y testiculos hasta que comenzaron a hincharse de nuevo. Bernard no tardó en intentar que se metiera su polla a la boca de nuevo, pero Demian de nuevo la cerró y se apartó.

— Acabas de mear con eso, no vas a ponerlo cerca de mi boca.

— ¡Eres el peor sub del mundo, se supone que te callas y obedeces, carajo!

— Voy a detenerlo todo si no paras de ser una perra, me va a dar asco si eso entra a mi boca, y me estoy divirtiendo. — Bernard rodó los ojos de nuevo, maldiciendo porque era un puto delicado, ¿no le gustaba jugar duro? No aguantaba ni puta madre.

– Ya coño, ponte de pie de una vez.

Con prisa, Bernard tomó al otro del brazo para hacerlo ponerse de pie, y lo arrastró directamente al escritorio en el que le había roto la nariz antes. Ahora no lo puso de cara a él, sino que directamente le empujó para que se subiera. La espalda de Demian chocó contra el borde, y se quejó de eso, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente obedeció y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, subiendo al escritorio luego. La mano de Bernard encontró su cuello de nuevo, y tras acomodar la mano con paciencia para rodearlo por completo, le empujó hacia el escritorio de nuevo con fuerza, sin ahorcarle, sino simplemente inmovilizándolo sobre la madera.

Solo tenía un brazo ocupado, así que con la mano libre sujetó una de las del menor, y la acercó a su propia boca — Hey genio, a ti te gusta aprender y eso, ¿verdad? Te voy a decir un dato curioso. La dentadura humana fácilmente puede morder y quebrar dedos como si fueran zanahorias. — Dicho esto, metió dos de los dedos de Demian entre sus dientes y mordió duro, como si fuese a arrancarlos en serio. El pelirrojo se tensó y removió por esto, su cuerpo tirando instintivamente de los dígitos para sacarlos del peligro. Bernard los soltó cuando las marcas moradas aparecieron, estaban lastimados y apenas podìa doblarlos, pero tenían suficiente saliva, o al menos eso había juzgado Bernard. 

— Date y prisa y prepárate, ese va a ser el único lubricante que vas a tener.  — No era un hombre paciente, pero se las arregló para distraerse, sentándose en la silla de oficina con la mano en su erección para aliviarse un poco mientras el otro hacía lo suyo. Le vio sentarse al borde como pudo, y abrir las piernas para acceder a su propio interior con más facilidad. Afortunadamente, lo impaciente le restaba puntos de inteligencia (no que tuviera muchos, si le preguntaban a Demian) así que no supo contemplar la posibilidad de que Demian pudiera hacerse con lubricante propio usando su poder (que buenos usos tenía). No usó demasiado, eso sí, porque si lo hacía entonces Bernard iba a darse cuenta, uno, y dos: quería que doliera, si hubiese querido que tuviese cuidado, que fuera despacio, nunca habría hablado con Alexandre para que le dejara hacer esto, simplemente lo habría hecho con él.

No demoró mucho con la preparación por la misma razón, realmente no estaba ahí por el placer sexual como tal, sino por la satisfacción de que lo usaran y lastimaran, por la adrenalina de sentirse completamente vulnerable con alguien que podría no detenerse cuando él le dijera. Por esa razón no podía ser nadie más que Bernard.

El albino se levantó tras un corto rato, no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando. Tomó la muñeca del otro y la apartó de su cuerpo, volvió a ponerle una mano en el cuello y usó la otra para guiar su erección —. Espero que te hayas preparado bien, porque no tengo tiempo de ser delicado contigo, voy a lastimarte, y tus putas reglas me dan igual. ¿entiendes? — La mano alrededor de su cuello se apretó un poco, y el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue notorio, sus ojos fijos en Bernard. El otro lo interpretó como miedo, y finalmente sintió un regocijo de triunfo porque había medio roto al frígido y compuesto genio.

No era miedo.

Demian se sostuvo de la base del escritorio cuando el mayor entró de una sola vez, el dolor haciéndole apretar los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Bernard, de nuevo, lo interpretó como que finalmente estaba poniéndolo en su lugar, finalmente estaba dominando en serio. Seguía sin ser miedo. Era lo más lejano al miedo, era todo lo contrario. La sensación de adrenalina y completa satisfacción de saberse vulnerable en serio, el dolor en todo su cuerpo, la sangre brotando de su nariz rota, todo lo que le hacía sentir completamente usado y a merced de un hombre que no iba a detenerse, al que no podía decirle una palabra de seguridad porque no iba a funcionar. Estaba eufórico. Quizá Bernard tenía razón, era un enfermo.

El choque de caderas fue fuerte desde el principio, no esperaba absolutamente nada menos de Bernard. Pura animalidad, puro egoísmo. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado porque fuera bueno para él. Daba en los lugares justos porque era un bruto con un pene gigante. Una lástima que fuera insufrible y Demian no pudiera soportarlo mucho en la cotidianidad. — ¿Cómo mierda sigues duro si ni siquiera te he tocado? — ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Quizá antes por la pura euforia, pero ahora, con la mano del otro en su cuello, mientras lo taladraban, sentía todo intensificado, multiplicado por mil. — Espero que puedas correrte así, porque no voy a tocarte. — Sí, eso quería. Que lo usara y ya, podía con ello, podía con _todo_. No tenía que verlo como una persona, no tenía que verlo como a su Dios, solo como un juguete para follar y botar a un lado.

El flujo de aire se fue de pronto, y Demian tembló, sus manos instintivamente yendo a sujetar el brazo de Bernard, como si eso fuera a quitarlo de donde estaba. Bernard volvió a sonreir, por fin una expresión de mierda, por fin se le rompía la fachada de tipo perfecto, del que siempre está compuesto y en control. Muchas jodidas gracias, ¿eso es lo que toma romper a Demian Yuveh? Apoyó una rodillas sobre el escritorio para darse impulso, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba encima también, las caderas del otro ligeramente levantadas mientras empujaba con fuerza en serio. Estaba pendiente de su rostro, de las expresiones que le cruzaban. Había algo que parecía pánico, definitivamente había placer (puto enfermo) y algo como ansiedad. Luego, poco a poco, llegó una nebulosa de inconsciencia a medida que le asfixiaba. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, sintió el estúpido toque del dedo ínidice sobre la muñeca, una, dos, tres veces. Una más y se tendría que detener, ¿no? ¿De verdad el bastardo iba a detenerlo ahora? Maldito sea, maldito sea si lo detenía de verdad. no iba a detenerse, se lo había advertido. Agh, pero las putas reglas. Maldito Demian.

El cuarto toque llegó y él le soltó el cuello enseguida, el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el escritorio se agitó con el alivio del aire, y los espasmos le sirvieron de maravilla para exprimir su propio orgasmo. Chocó las caderas con las del otro unas veces más para vaciarse dentro, y luego se detuvo por completo, agitado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Debajo suyo, Demian también estaba completamente agitado, la respiración irregular, la sangre seca debajo de su nariz rota, el cuello marcado con huellas moradas de sus manos. Incluso estaba manchado de su propio semen porque se había corrido en algún momento.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo habían terminado así?

— Dijiste que no te detendrías. — Su voz sonaba ronca, pero logró sacar a Bernard del estupor. 

— Si, bueno, me matarían si te mato o algo así. Además no quiero escuchar a un montón de imbéciles diciendo que Rusia está en Asia. — Se puso de pie para acomodarse la ropa, el silencio un poco incómodo. Encontró la ropa de Demian y se la lanzó, sin preocuparse de que estuviera sucia.

— Supongo que me iré o algo así, Zack debe estar preguntándose en dónde estoy y la mierda. Pretendamos que esto no pasó nunca.

— Me parece. — Bernard no esperó otra respuesta del pelirrojo, salió de ese lugar enseguida, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Demian alcanzó un cajón, había ropa preparada ahí para él.

— Esto es demasiado, no sé si darme un solo pase libre luego de esto cuenta como pago suficiente. ¿Cómo vas a explicar esas heridas?

— Un trato es un trato, Alex, un pase libre para ti y uno para mi. No te pondré peros sobre con quién y cómo. Fueron las reglas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo peor que he hecho y ni siquiera tengo personajes conocidos o de fandoms, son mis pobres hijos originales, perdón Demian.


End file.
